


Come Back and Haunt Me

by groovekittie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovekittie/pseuds/groovekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the curse of a Time Lord: the burden of loneliness and expanse of all eternity with which to live it.  And now it was her burden as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back and Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanvid I watched on YouTube the other day, a Tribute to Donna. It was so beautiful and the song (The Scientist by Coldplay) was so perfect for the two of them. It was exactly how I thought the Doctor felt about her.

_Come up to meet you,   
Tell you I'm sorry,   
You don't know how lovely you are._

I had to find you,   
Tell you I need you,   
Tell you I set you apart.

Tell me your secrets,  
And ask me your questions,  
Oh let's go back to the start.  
\- The Scientist by Coldplay

This was the curse of a Time Lord: the burden of loneliness and the expanse of all eternity with which to live it. And now it was her burden as well.

...

So much was taken from her, thought Wilf, but he could see so much was left behind as well. Sylvia took the Doctor's words to heart. She told her daughter the truth, her value. She never said a word about the Doctor to Donna, but Sylvia told her daughter she had a strength not seen, hidden so deep and so well. She told her daughter she was beautiful and important. It was a truth worth telling.

It was a story that wasn't meant to be told, but Wilf heard it in every new accomplishment his granddaughter brought home: her new job, her new friends, and the small apartment she leased. She was something more.

...

There were days when Donna felt so tired, so alone. Nothing was good enough for her anymore. It was as though she awoke one day just knowing she was meant for something more. Something ... immense. There were days when she felt as though her heart would burst from just the pure joy of learning something new, from being alive. And then came the days when she felt so hollow. As though her expansion, her growth had made so much room, but there wasn't nearly enough in this world to fill it.

It would always strike her as odd that she would think that there was nothing on _this_ world, as though there were others out there, just waiting for her. It was thoughts like those that made her think she had been spending too much time with her old granddad.

They would sit on the hill at nights together, watching the stars and she would feel closer to content than she would any other time of the day. Times like that, she would catch Wilf watching her from the corner of her eye. Something so sad in his gaze, she would ignore it, not wanting to intrude, but wanting so badly to tell him it was all going to be okay. But something kept her from saying anything.

...

She had a recurring dream, one that was filled with lights, blue and wonderful and warm. There was something about the dream that held her down. She always woke feeling so alive, with tears streaming from her eyes. It was a dream she kept for herself; she instinctively knew that she needed to keep it secret. If only she could remember why.

...

He stood at the corner, leaning against the building. He looked so sad, it nearly broke her heart, and for no other reason than that, she went to him. She introduced herself, her large green eyes drawn to his deep brown ones. She had seen him before, of course, and as such she was certain he must work in a building nearby. There was something distinctive about him that stood out to her. Normally, she'd think that type of behaviour, loitering about on street corners and staring at women that would seem a bit dodgy, but not him. She just knew there was something familiar about him.

When he introduced himself as John Smith, she immediately recalled where they had met before: several months ago, he had been the man who had stopped in to visit her granddad the night her mobile had been inundated with all the messages about planets in the sky. The night that the dreams had started, the night she felt her life began.

There was something about the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her that made her feel so wonderful. It wasn't exactly attraction, although she couldn't ignore those eyes, it was something much more. Almost like respect and longing. Even when he told her she was beautiful, looking wonderful, she didn't feel as though he were making a move on her. It felt like he was re-establishing a connection he'd lost so long ago.

She could feel it in her soul that he was there with her trying to recapture something he'd lost with someone. It flattered her that he seemed to think that he could find that something with her, even for a moment.

Talking to him, she felt something inside her heart that wasn't quite new, but not something she recognized either. It was hope.


End file.
